


Я же говорил

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), Дримери (Dreammic)



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [1]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, School, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: Задание спецквеста:«SCP-3562 - Зайди ко мне после урока».
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Я же говорил

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: [«SCP-3562 - Зайди ко мне после урока»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3562).

Нэйтан любит приходить в школу. Каждый раз он вышагивает с видом победителя, будто однажды лично одолел этого монстра и теперь время от времени забегает собрать трофеи.  
Питер тоже любит, когда приходит Нэйтан. Отец здесь появляется так редко, будто опасается, что воспламенится, как только переступит порог здания. Мама окутана аурой разочарования и смирения каждый раз, когда покидает это место. Нэйтан, напротив, источает эйфорию, освещает коридоры блаженной улыбкой; даже подмигивает Питеру, который сидит у двери кабинета директора, покорно ожидая своей участи.

«Родительские собрания» в семье Петрелли как правило проходят тихо-мирно. Питер пробирается сквозь старшие классы, не доставляя серьезных проблем; он не бунтует, не конфликтует, не вызывает вопросов. Пожалуй, если бы он старался лучше и принимал активное участие в жизни школы, его вполне можно было бы назвать образцово-показательным учеником. Но Питер почти невидимый, теряется на задних партах, сдает тесты на оценки чуть выше среднего, вполсилы ходит на гулянки со сверстниками, но всегда возвращается слишком рано и слишком трезвый. Поэтому «родительские собрания» проходят тихо-мирно под лозунгом «Почему бы Питеру не прикладывать больше усилий?» Как правило. Но не всегда.

В этот раз из кабинета Нэйтан вылетает в гораздо менее умиротворенном расположении духа.

— Идем, — кратко распоряжается он опасным тоном, не глядя в сторону младшего Петрелли.

Они идут не в сторону парковки, напротив, уверенно углубляются в пришкольную территорию, которую Нэйтан до сих пор помнит наизусть. В 5 после полудня все вокруг желто-оранжевое, ленивое. Поверхность стола усыпана листьями, мокрая от дождя; но скамейка сухая, насквозь прогретая солнцем. Нэйтан опускается на край, жестом приглашая брата расположиться рядом.

— Выкладывай, — он скрещивает руки на груди, Питер продолжает стоять.  
— Что? Ты уже все знаешь.  
— Я хочу услышать твою версию.

Питер поправляет сумку с перекинутым поверх пиджаком. Белая рубашка застегнута до последней пуговицы, воротничок аккуратно скреплен галстуком.

— Я парню одному врезал.  
— Это я знаю. Что случилось?  
— Он мудак, вот что случилось.  
— Конкретнее, — требует Нэйтан, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой тает терпение.

Питер нервно дергает лямку, пиджак едва не падает под ноги.

— Он к девушке прикопался.  
— Разумеется, всегда замешана девушка.  
— Девушка ни при чем, — возражает он и продолжает под вопросительным взглядом: — Он давно уже до нее докапывается. Каждый ланч одно и то же: подойдет со своими дружками и давай цепляться.  
— И ты решил поиграть в героя, — заключает Нэйтан, склоняя голову набок.  
— А что, надо было сидеть и наблюдать, как этот дебил самодовольный терроризирует девушку?  
— Симпатичная, да? — понимающе подмигивает брат, сменяя гнев на милость.

Питер делает шаг назад, закрывая лицо ладонями; Нэйтан наконец замечает разбитые костяшки на правой руке.

— Да ни при чем тут девушка! — в его голосе больше отчаяния и чистой злости, чем раздражения.  
— Ты за нее вступился, а она тебе даже не нравится? Тогда зачем?  
— Потому что… Потому что вот пусть знает, что если ведешь себя как мудак, то рано или поздно получишь по морде! Справедливо, нет?

Нэйтан скептически хмыкает, качая головой.

— Ну да, Питер Петрелли — кулак справедливости, защитник человечества. Браво.  
— Иди ты… — обижается младший.  
— Эй, — строго осекает Нэйтан. — Выражения выбирай.

Питер умолкает, но извиняться не спешит; угрюмо сует руки в карманы, медитативно пинает опавшую листву.

— А он тебе сдачи не дал, — подмечает Нэйтан. — Умный гад.  
— Такие ребята не дают сдачи, они подкарауливают в темном переулке с шайкой дружков.  
— Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор.  
— Разумеется, — Питер нервно усмехается, пытаясь заправить челку за ухо, но стрижка слишком короткая.

Нэйтан наблюдает за братом, пытаясь вспомнить, каким он сам был в его возрасте. Определенно, жизнь была проще, цель понятнее, груз ответственности не давил на плечи. Бывали дни, когда он сам бы с радостью скинул этот груз, добровольно влез обратно в школьную форму и продолжил вершить подвиги. Легко быть героем в школьных стенах с подушкой безопасности в виде мамы и папы, когда все, что от тебя требуется, — хорошие оценки и еще чуть-чуть чего-нибудь сверху, чтобы было что повесить на семейную доску почета. _Ему_ было легко. Но с Питером, похоже, совсем другая история.

— Слушай, не лезь ты во все это, — он щурится от солнца, но темные очки не к месту посреди доверительной беседы. — Я знаю, школа — не твое любимое, но хотя бы дай ей шанс. Если некуда девать энергию, лучше запишись в команду, вступи в какой-нибудь кружок, не знаю, заведи друзей, в конце концов. Все лучше, чем кулаками махать.  
— Главное, чтобы в личном деле красиво выглядело? — уточняет Питер.  
— Чем плохо? — Нэйтан пожимает плечами. — Поучаствуй в жизни школы — будет, что вспомнить.  
— А если мне не нравится?  
— Тогда потерпи, — здраво рассуждает брат. — Тут всего-ничего осталось до окончания. Потом будет лучше. Какое-то время. Вот _потом_ тебе захочется вернуться обратно.  
— В школу? — фыркает младший брат, зеркальным жестом складывая руки на груди. — Да ни за что.  
— Это ты сейчас так думаешь. Поговорим, когда тебе стукнет 30, — обещает Нэйтан.  
— Когда это будет…  
— Оглянуться не успеешь. Вот тогда вспомнишь мои слова и поймешь.  
— Не пойму, — возражает Питер без особого энтузиазма, и старший думает, может, он и прав, но еще скорее не признает, если прав все же Нэйтан. Кажется, что Питер и в 50 останется упрямым подростком и будет так же смотреть на него снизу вверх с абсолютной уверенностью в своей правоте.

— Да ладно, — мечтательно вздыхает Нэйтан. — Не могу дождаться, когда я вставлю «Я же говорил» посреди тоста. Это если ты будешь жив к тридцати с этим твоим новым хобби бить в лицо плохих парней.  
— Буду, — упрямо заверяет младший Петрелли. — Но все равно не пойму. Вот увидишь.

* * *

Питер жив.

Он успевает умереть несколько раз, но каждый раз оживает. Успевает спасти мир, и чирлидера, и еще сотню барышень, которые «ему даже не нравятся». Перекроить время, приручить монстра, потерять себя и собрать снова. Вопреки логике, здравому смыслу и дурной привычке бить в лицо плохих парней к своему тридцатилетию Питер вполне жив.

Но произнести торжественное «Я же говорил» больше некому.


End file.
